clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Fire
Card-Jitsu Fire is a multi-player game exclusively for Members who are Ninja. It is a spin-off of the famous mini-game, Card-Jitsu. Card-Jitsu Fire, however, is not like the original Card-Jitsu. The only time it was for non-members in the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 so far. The Game Card-Jitsu Fire uses the same cards as Card-Jitsu, but in a different way. The game is played in The Volcano with two rings of stepping stones. The outer ring has an element painted onto each stone, and it is also where the players stand. The inner ring has stepping stones with one side blank and the other side marked with a number. When it is a player's turn, the player chooses a stone out of the stones in the inner ring (which are blank side up) and the stones turn over to reveal which number the player chose. Then the player moves that number of spaces around the outer ring. Depending on which element was on the stone that the player landed on, a fire, water, or snow battle will take place. This is where all the players produce a card of the same element, and the card with the highest value wins. In addition, some stones are marked with a picture of two cards. This means that the player will play a round of the original Card-Jitsu with one of his opponents. The last space has all three elements on it. When a player lands on it, they get to choose whether to do a fire, water, or snow battle. A player's score is measured by their energy level. All the players start with 6 points at the beginning, even Sensei, when you challenge him after you earn your Fire Suit. A player can gain or lose energy by: * Winning a round of the original Card-Jitsu (he or she is awarded one point.) * Losing a round of the original Card-Jitsu or an element battle (he or she loses one point.) In the possible (though uncommon) scenario where a penguin steps onto a stone in the outer ring of a particular element and no penguin is able to play a card of that element, all penguins will lose one point. The player that wins an element battle simply keeps all their points without getting any more. If you lose all your energy, you are out of the game. If you are the only one with energy left, you are the winner. Gameplay Instead of earning belts, a player earns parts to complete their Fire Suit. There are four parts to the Fire Suit. They are: *The Flame Sandals *The Magma Coat *The Lava Mask *The Fiery Helmet Once the player has completed their Fire Suit, they challenge Sensei. If they win, Sensei will give them a Fire Gem for their Amulet to signify they have mastered the element of fire. He also hints that they will earn the Snow Gem for Card-Jitsu Snow respectively in the future. The Water Gem is already avaiable for Card-Jitsu Water. Trivia *On the first day of its release, there was a Glitch where the game would not begin when it was full. *Penguins could help building the arena starting on November 13, 2009 by wearing nothing but a mining helmet (and/or a Safety Vest). The construction there ended on November 20. *When the game starts, the floor of the Fire Dojo and the mats are not in the Volcano, for it is just stones and Sensei's pillow. *Card-Jitsu Fire started when The Volcano started to produce smoke at the end of September 2009 directly after The Fair 2009. This then lead to Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, where you had to search for fiery items. Soon after the hunt, smoke began to darken the skies of Club Penguin. After the Halloween Party 2009, the Fire Dojo started construction on November 13, 2009, exactly one year after the Dojo Exterior was revealed. The game was eventually released on November 24, 2009. *If Penguins challenge Sensei before completing its fire suit, they would have no chance of winning, just like what happens in the original, although, Sensei will usually let you win until he has 3 energy left. It is rumored that Sensei can see your cards. What Sensei Can Say To The Player *''"Ahh, the Beta Hat. The most ancient of all hats. I rarely wear mine."'' *''"I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat. I like pointy hats."'' *''"Oh! You have a Beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train... Wait... Is that tied on?"'' *''"I see you're wearing the ancient Cloud Wave Bracers. Forecast is cloudy..."'' *''"Heh heh, Black Puffles have great power. They are true masters of fire..."'' *''"Heh heh, Red Puffles have no fear of fire! Yours laughs at danger's face!"'' *''"Ahh, your Green Puffle is ready for lava with that propeller hat!"'' *''"Your Purple Puffle is loyal to follow you... Most food gets burnt here."'' *''"Ahh, the Pink Puffle. Secret masters of water... Water beats fire..."'' *''"The great Blue Puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face."'' *''"Your Yellow Puffle is drawn to the Fire Suit.. Keen artistic sense."'' *''"Your White Puffle must concentrate in this hot place, for fire beats snow..."'' *''"Orange Puffle! Can he eat Hot Sauce?"'' *''"Brown Puffle! He can think like fire! *''"Ahh, the great Tuba. A graceful instrument, and strong, like brass..."'' Glitches *If all of the other players quit and you click "OK," CP freezes. This glitch has been fixed (Hurray!) now people who experienced the glitch can be fire ninjas! Links *How to play Card-Jitsu Fire Gallery File:Volcano_game!!!.png|The Volcano, where the game is played. File:Card_Jitsu_Fire_log_in_screen.png|A log in screen advertising Card-Jitsu Fire, with a link to the video. File:FireDojo.png|The arena during its construction File:Gameplay.png|An screenshot of gameplay. File:1stplace.jpg|1st place in Card-Jitsu Fire File:CJF.png|The Card-Jitsu Fire "Wheel." File:Firebooster.png|The starter deck of Card-Jitsu Fire. File:cjfgameplay.png|Gameplay of Card-Jitsu Fire with four players. Note the Penguin who got 4th place. Video aq9oapIIQ8I here is how to defeat sensei in card jitsu fire: left|thumb|300px|right SWF *Card-Jitsu Fire Instructions *Card-Jitsu Fire Suit *SWF of the Game See also *Card-Jitsu *Fire Ninja *Fire Ninja Items *Dojo *Main Wiki Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Ninjas Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Volcano Category:Article Category:Games after Disney Category:Card-Jitsu Series Category:2009 Category:Sensei